A Christmas present
by KillerQueen86
Summary: Missing Moments ambientata dopo Christmas Invasion. E' la sera di Natale e Rose non riesce a dormire troppi pensieri per la testa.


A Christmas present

KillerQueen86

Personaggi: _Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler_

Rating: _Verde_

Genere: _sentimentale, fluff, Missing Moments_

Avvertimenti: _one-shot, collocate dopo 2X00-The Christmas Invasion_

Conteggio parole: _2009_

Note: _Eccomi qua con un nuova one-shot tutta Ten/Rose, tutta a tema natalizio, vsto ch'è ambientata dopo Christmas Invasion. Ho una mezza idea di fare una serie di one-shot sulla seconda stagione, dando seguito a questa, ma non so ancora come saranno le storie quindi non aspettatevi molto. Buon divertimento, spero che vi piaccia anche questa._

Beta: _Sayuri_Hanami_

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (purtroppo), tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento._

Più si girava in quel letto e più i suoi pensieri diventavano vorticosi, la stanchezza del suo corpo la sentiva, ma non riusciva proprio a frenare suoi pensieri, quelli erano stati giorni davvero ad alto tasso adrenalinico: prima era quasi morta in un game show mortale in un futuro lontano, poi catturata dai Daleks, salvata dal Dottore e rispedita a casa, e poi … si accigliò pensosa perché non riusciva a ricordare cosa era successo. L'ultima cosa che ricordava di quei momenti è lei davanti alla console del Tardis, dopo essere riuscita ad aprire il panello, una luce, un canto e nient'altro.

Più cercava di ricordare e più sentiva che quella parte di lei le scivolava via. Non ci aveva pensato molto in quelle ore, non ne aveva avuto il tempo. C'erano stati i Sycorax di cui occuparsi e la rigenerazione del Dottore … già la sua rigenerazione, non aveva ancora ben capito cosa fosse successo, un attimo prima il Dottore tutto "grandi orecchie e occhi chiari" parlava di Barcellona e di cani senza naso, l'attimo dopo si è ritrovata questo spilungone e chiacchierone che blaterava di capelli rossi, basette e nei. Appena tornati sul Tardis, avrebbe chiesto direttamente a lui, e soprattutto gli avrebbe chiesto perché non l'aveva avvertita di questo "piccolo" particolare.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti nel sentire un rumore dall'entrata, sua madre non poteva essere, era crollata dopo la seconda bottiglia tentando di vincere una qualche gara di bevuta con il Dottore. Le suonava strano anche pensarlo una cosa del genere, il Dottore non era mai stato il tipo da fare questi giochetti, o per lo meno il vecchio Dottore. Mickey era tornato a casa e in teoria il Dottore doveva essere sul Tardis, se n'era andato dicendo di aver superato il limite di sopportazione verso Jackie, in effetti, quei due erano riusciti a rimanere nella stessa stanza senza litigare o punzecchiarsi a vicenda per più di due ore, già questo era un vero record per entrambi.

Si alzò mettendosi di fretta la sua vestaglia nel sentire un secondo rumore e qualcuno che borbottava. Si muoveva piano e al buio nella camera sperando di non essere sentita, in modo da cogliere di sorpresa l'intruso, diede un'occhiata in giro per la stanza cercando qualcosa da usare come arma, viaggiando con il Dottore aveva imparato a essere pronta a tutto. Staccò la presa della lampada che teneva sul comodino, e la strinse tra le mani mentre usciva dalla camera, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore. Si avvicinò al salone, da lì riuscì a vedere che la porta della camera di sua madre era chiusa, segno che la donna ancora dormiva, quando però si affacciò sul salone rimase sorpresa, chinato sotto il piccolo albero di Natale, c'era il Dottore.

"Dottore?" chiese avvicinandosi e accendendo la luce, il Dottore scatto in piedi e si voltò sorpreso, nascondendo dietro la schiena qualcosa con il braccio.

"Rose … che ci fai qui?" chiese guardandola attentamente.

"Con una lampada in mano?" chiese inarcando il sopracciglio notando l'oggetto che lei continuava a stringere tra le mani. La ragazza guardò la lampada e la posò sul tavolino da caffè lì vicino.

"Lascia stare." Disse di fretta, lo guardò con attenzione aveva gli occhiali quindi stava facendo qualcosa, non era ancora abituata a questa versione di lui, era così diverso da com'era abituata a vederlo.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese ancora, il Dottore si guardò intorno alla stanza, come alla ricerca di qualcosa.

"Ecco … io … beh … vedi … controllavo che tutto fosse … si, insomma … a posto." Rispose balbettando, Rose inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise soddisfatta, il Dottore stava balbettando? Il Dottore, colui che era sempre sicuro di quello che faceva e diceva adesso davanti a lei balbettava?

"Devo proprio dirtelo, questa versione di te è davvero pessima a dire le bugie." Disse con ironia avvicinandosi.

"Già." Disse prolungando la "a" mentre con la mano si grattava sotto il mento. Rose notò ancora che l'altro braccio lo teneva ben nascosto dietro la schiena, si avvicinò ancora allungando il collo dietro di lui.

"Che mi stai nascondendo, Dottore?" chiese dolcemente, lui tentò di allontanarsi per impedirle di guardare dietro di lui.

"Nulla … perché pensi questo?" chiese fingendosi offeso, Rose iniziava pensare che con questa versione si sarebbe divertita.

"Beh ti aggiri furtivo in casa mia, in piena notte, qualche sospetto mi viene." Disse lei senza mettere di sorridere, poi si fece seria.

"Non stai preparando qualche scherzo a mia madre, vero?" chiese sospettosa, il Dottore aggrottò le sopraciglia.

"Certo che no, Rose." Si difese subito spostandosi sul divano, mettendo in tasca quello che le teneva nascosto, aumentando ancora la sua curiosità.

"E poi non mi stavo aggirando in modo furtivo." Disse imbronciato mettendosi comodo sul divano.

"Non volevo svegliarvi tutto qui." Disse togliendosi gli occhiali, e incrociando le braccia al petto.

"Beh questo mi riporta alla domanda di poco fa. Che ci fai qui? Credevo che avessi raggiunto il livello massimo di sopportazione di mamma." Disse con ironia mettendosi comoda accanto a lui sul divano.

"D'accordo, tanto non serve nasconderlo ancora." Disse iniziando a cercare nelle tasche, poi tirò fuori un piccolo pacchettino e lo consegnò a lei, Rose lo guardò incuriosita, sembrava quasi un regalo di Natale. Lo guardò con attenzione, dubbiosa sul da farsi.

"Beh che aspetti, aprilo." La invogliò il Dottore sorridendo come un ragazzino.

"Dottore, mi hai fatto un regalo di Natale?" chiese lei sorpresa ed eccitata allo stesso tempo.

"Che c'è di strano? E' Natale, è una tradizione umana no?" disse come se fosse una cosa naturale, Rose lo guardò ancora una volta mordendosi il labro inferiore.

"Ma non è una cosa un po' troppo "domestica" per te?" chiese ancora lei scherzando.

"Se non lo vuoi, me lo riprendo." Minacciò lui.

"D'accordo, lo apro" si affrettò a dire Rose stringendo il pacchetto per paura che il Dottore cambiasse idea.

Scartata la carta da regalo, la biondina si ritrovò un piccolo astuccio nero di velluto, guardò ancora il Dottore.

"Su avanti apri." La invogliò ancora una volta. Rose sorrise e aprì il piccolo astuccio, rimase colpita nel trovarsi un piccolo braccialetto impreziosito di pietre colorate, con al centro delle piccole pietre rosse a forma di rosa, deglutì sorpresa e alzò lo sguardo verso lui che le sorrideva.

"Oh Dottore." Disse semplicemente, il Dottore prese il braccialetto e lo mise al polso di Rose.

"Sono pietre davvero uniche Rose, vengono da un piccolo pianeta, più che un pianeta in realtà e un asteroide, che si trova nella costellazione del Centauro." Spiegò mentre lo agganciava delicatamente al suo polso. Rose non riusciva a crederci, il Dottore le aveva regalato qualcosa di davvero speciale.

Il Dottore la vide sorridere dolcemente nel guardare il suo regalo, oh voleva dirle di più, voleva spiegarle che aveva scelto quel regalo per farle capire quanto importante e unica era per lui, ma non ci riuscì. Rimase ad ammirare il suo volto illuminato dalla sorpresa e dalla gioia per quel piccolo gesto che il suo vecchio sé avrebbe considerato troppo "domestico". Conosceva ancora poco di questa sua nuova versione, ma una cosa poteva dirla, era profondamente legata a Rose, quando prima le aveva stretto la mano aveva provato una sensazione nuova in se, una completezza che gli faceva quasi paura.

Vide il sorriso di Rose spegnersi e si preoccupò, non capiva come mai, non capiva cosa aveva rattristato la sua Rose.

"Rose, cosa c'è che non va?" chiese dolcemente, vide una piccola lacrima toccarle la guancia, e si sentì morire, non voleva vederla piangere, non voleva che la sua Rose soffrisse, per nessun motivo.

"E' un regalo meraviglioso Dottore." Disse abbassando lo sguardo.

"Ed io non ho nulla da regalarti." Continuò, il Dottore sorrise con dolcezza, questa era la sua Rose, si preoccupava sempre per gli altri le accarezzò la guancia cercando il suo sguardo.

"Rose credimi, accettare ancora una volta di viaggiare con me, è il più bel regalo che tu possa farmi." Disse con sincerità, si sentiva così vulnerabile accanto a lei, così umano, non sapeva se era un bene o meno, sapeva solo che voleva disperatamente averla accanto a sé per tutto il tempo a loro concesso.

Rose sorrise dolcemente e si avvicinò a lui abbracciandolo, il Dottore rimase un attimo sconcertato da questo suo slancio di affetto, ma la sensazione di benessere prevalse in lui e le circondò la vita con le sue braccia stringendola di più a sé.

Si sciolse da quell'abbraccio con dispiacere, ma felice di aver potuto regalare qualcosa alla sua Rose. Si ammonì mentalmente per questo senso di possessività che sentiva verso di lei, non doveva, non avrebbe dovuto provarla, ma gli veniva così naturale.

"Sarà il caso che torni a dormire, non volevo svegliarti prima." Disse lui con dolcezza.

"Oh non preoccuparti, non stavo dormendo." Disse con tranquillità guardando ancora il suo regalo, il Dottore si accigliò preoccupato.

"Qualcosa non va? Hai avuto qualche incubo?" chiese guardandola con attenzione.

"Per aver incubi dovrei dormire. Semplicemente non sono riuscita ad addormentarmi." Spiegò con tranquillità scrollando le spalle. Il Dottore la osserverò con attenzione, in teoria doveva dormiva profondamente, del resto erano stati giorni pesanti per lei.

"Dottore posso farti una domanda?" chiese Rose facendosi seria improvvisamente.

"Certo." Rispose notando la sua preoccupazione

"Cosa è successo sulla Stazione Gioco?" Chiese con calma ma guardandolo attentamente.

Quella domanda lo spiazzò. Che si fosse ricordata qualcosa? No, impossibile non poteva ricordare niente, aveva messo una specie di blocco a quella parte di ricordi.

"Perché?" chiese con un filo di voce, tremando all'idea che potesse ricordare.

"Non riesco a ricordare nulla, più mi sforzo e più sento le cose sfuggirmi via." Spiegò lei con calma.

"Rose, non devi preoccuparti di quello ch'è successo." Disse con calma distogliendo lo sguardo da lei.

"Dottore, ti prego devo saperlo." Disse lei ancora insistendo.

"Te lo detto non c'è nulla di cui devi preoccuparti." Insistette lui e si alzò.

"Dottore, tu ti sei rigenerato a causa di qualcosa che è successa lì." Disse raggiungendolo, mentre si dirigeva verso la porta.

Come spiegarle che si era rigenerato per impedirle di morire, che in quel momento lei era diventata una Dea, la sua Dea che lo aveva salvato e condotto alla salvezza. Non poteva dirglielo, ne avrebbe sofferto troppo, si sarebbe sentita in colpa per la sua rigenerazione e per quello che aveva fatto ai Daleks.

"Rose, ti assicuro che va tutto bene, non c'è niente di cui devi preoccuparti. Adesso vai a letto a riposarti ok?" disse con dolcezza, sapeva che non avrebbe lasciato perdere, era troppo testarda per lasciare perdere.

"Prima o poi dovrai spiegarmi quello ch'è successo." Disse imbronciata, il Dottore sorrise, evidentemente era più stanca di quanto pensava.

"Certo, ma adesso vai a dormire un po'." Le disse ancora una volta, i due si avvicinarono alla porta d'ingresso.

"Ci vediamo domani mattina vero?" chiese lei prendendogli un braccio.

"Certo, a domani." La rassicurò. Stava per andare via, ma Rose non mollava il braccio, si voltò a guardarla e vide che sorrideva.

"Rose, ora devi proprio andare a riposare." Le disse sorridendo, Rose alzò lo sguardo, lui seguì la direzione in cui guardava e vide sopra la sua testa un rametto di vischio. _Jackie_, quella donna era tremenda, lo aveva messo sicuramente prima della cena.

"E' tradizione lo sai"scherzò lei avvicinandosi. Si alzò sulle punte appoggiandogli un piccolo bacio sulla guancia, si irrigidì a quel piccolo contatto.

"Buona notte Dottore." Gli disse sorridendo dolcemente, per poi andare via.

Uscì dall'appartamento e si appoggiò alla porta con la schiena. Come? Com'era possibile che il suo corpo reagisse tanto a lei, era stato un piccolo e dolce bacio della buona notte, eppure lui voleva di più, questo suo nuovo corpo sembrava reagire così diversamente con Rose accanto, iniziava a chiedersi se il suo autocontrollo con lei sarebbe servito a qualcosa. Sospirò e con le mani in tasca si diresse verso il Tardis.

Fine


End file.
